Astronomy Homework
by eloriane
Summary: Ever wonder why Lily was so eager to defend Severus? Could a distraught, homework-doing Auriga be involved? My sad attempt at some SS. (complete)


Disclaimer: don't own any of 'em. Even Auriga, who may sound made up, belongs to J.K. Rowling and/or She's a Star, Gedia Kacela and Bohemian Storm. I hope there's room for me on the good ship S/S :)  
  
They were at is again. She heard their laughter ringing through the courtyard. She ignored them resolutely, continuing with her essay on unicorn's blood as if she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Their taunting voices grew louder and louder until she couldn't hear anything else. Furiously, she shoved her glasses back up her nose and marched over to them.  
  
"Could you please STOP that? I'm trying to work!"  
  
Everyone looked at her, startled by her outburst. No one seemed more surprised than Severus, who was trying desperately to cover his nose-turned- beak. It kept growing, however, and poked out between his hands.  
  
James shrugged and flashed her a roguish smile.  
  
"Sorry, little girl. We'll be quieter if it bothers you."  
  
She continued to glare at them for a moment, but gave up and whirled around. She stalked back to her work and picked up her quill and parchment. She heard them burst into laughter anew and furrowed her brow in anger.  
  
"Stupid boys," she muttered. "They don't know anything. So annoying. And now they're laughing at me too. Lovely. Just lovely."  
  
Her tirade was interrupted by a sharp tug on her bushy hair. She looked up to see a face smiling down at her.  
  
"Lily!" she said, surprised. Lily Evans, talking to her? Why?!  
  
"Hey. I saw what you did just then. It was really nice of you." Lily said in return, sitting next to the still-angry Auriga.  
  
"It's not like it helped." she retorted, her anger coming back. Severus' beak was still there, and now they were encouraging feathers to grow on his head as well.  
  
"Still, it was good of you to try."  
  
"Thanks." She gave Lily a huge smile. Lily Evans!  
  
They sat in silence for a while, watching Severus' torture, until Lily spoke up again.  
  
"Hey, um, Auriga? D-do you think you could give me a hand with that astronomy paper? I'm having an awful time with it, and-"  
  
"I'm afraid not. I have to practice transfiguration." she said coolly, picking up her own work and leaving.  
  
"I should've known. She was only nice so she could copy my work.Lily Evans would never talk to me unless she could get something in return." Auriga sighed as she walked away. "At least there are only a few more years to go."  
  
------  
  
That night after dinner, Auriga was indeed trying to practice transfiguration. However, her concentration was broken when James came in, parading a pink-haired Severus. She narrowed her eyes, angry again.  
  
"Put him down right now!" she commanded. "And turn his hair back! Honestly! Why do you always do this? I'm trying to work!"  
  
James looked over at her and recognized her.  
  
"We interrupting your work again? Sorry, love, but you're always working. When are we supposed to do this? Maybe you should just get a life!"  
  
This shut her up effectively, but she still frowned as Severus floated by. There was a look of such intense hatred on his face that it scared her. But for some reason, her heart went out to him. As he floated wordlessly away from her, a thought struck her: she mustn't let them do this.  
  
"But they won't listen to ME! All that stupid boy James cares about is Lily. " she told herself furiously. Suddenly, re realized the answer. "Lily..."  
  
She ran towards the library, where she knew Lily would be working on her astronomy paper.  
  
------  
  
Sure enough, she found Lily poring over a dusty old book in the library.  
  
"Lily, I need your help."  
  
"Not now, Auriga. I'm just getting started." she said coolly, obviously upset that Auriga had refused to help her.  
  
"Lily, NOW!"  
  
"I'm busy, Auriga. Let me work. You know old Adkinson won't accept late assignments."  
  
"Lily, please, they're doing it again! I'll write your paper for you if only you'll come!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Now, who's doing what?"  
  
"James and them. They're tormenting him again!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Make them stop, Lily, please! They'll listen to you!"  
  
Lily hesitated a moment, but sighed.  
  
"All right. But remember, you have to write my astronomy paper for me! I had better get an A+."  
  
"Thank you, Lily! I promise it will be the best paper Professor Adkinson had sever seen!"  
  
Sure enough, James stopped when Lily asked him to. Severus didn't appear grateful, but Auriga thought she saw a smile flash across his face as he walked away, hair returned to its black and greasy state - or at least a lack of a sneer. The next day, she watched happily as James walked right past Severus without hexing him.  
  
The peace didn't last, however, and soon Auriga made a habit of fetching Lily as soon as they started in on Severus. Always she would do Lily's astronomy homework for her in return, as none of her other work was worth copying. Eventually Lily would go without being asked, and Auriga would do her work without cause.  
  
Severus never once thanked her and Auriga never once spoke to him, but Lily passed astronomy with flying colors. 


End file.
